This Is Who We Are
by GreyHound13
Summary: OC FANFIC (If you want your character introduced, text me and let me know) Year 2015, humanity's war against the titans has been going on for more than a millennium. Human territory kept going back and forth for years but now, the titans are back, more terrifying than ever. Shingeki No Kyojin belongs to Hajime Isayama. Rated MA for explicit language and mild violence
1. Chapter 1

This Is Who We Are

The alarm echoed through the whole military campus. Soon, panic was installed. Panic, fear, frustration… Those were the feelings that were stamped in many of the soldiers' faces. Veteran men and women, who had faced many battles before this one and rookie boys and girls, fresh out of training…

Luke and Sky looked at each other at the same time and nodded. ''**It's time…**'' he said. The two siblings got up from their beds, parallel to each other and ran through the corridors in order to get to the armory. Sky wrapped her loose, light brown long straight hair in a ponytail as they made their way there. Once there, they took out their 3DMG from their respective box. Technology's advance made it better. It now ran on battery instead of gas and the wires had a slightly bigger range. But like always, the equipment never makes a soldier. Everyone exceled at something, they just had to find out what.

After putting on his 3D Maneuver Gear, Luke put on a pair of fingerless black leather gloves. ''Gloves ? What for ?'' Sky asked, full of curiosity because of her brother's new look. ''Titan blood is extremely hot. Might burn me. Also, I look good on these~'' he said, smiling. Despite the situation, he was extremely calm. Sky chuckled and reached for Luke's grey scarf inside his box and wrapped it around his neck. ''NOW you look good~'' she said smiling. He smiled back ''Thanks~'' Luke said, sweetly and slowly. He was a bit taller than her but she still ran a hand through his short and straight black hair. ''This is the second battle we go into. You're ready ?'' he asked ''I'm always ready'' she replied, chuckling. 

''Luke, Sky, we gotta go'' At the same time, they both looked at the girl now standing next to the door. It was Raven Clark, a rather tall girl with straight long black long hair and beautiful olive green eyes that instantaneously met with Sky's shining hazels. They smiled at each other, happy to see each other. She then looked at Luke and her eyes met his deep grey eyes. They smiled softly at each other and nodded at each other. ''We're on our way'' The siblings said at the same time. As they headed to the reunion place, Luke finally understood his position and trembled a bit. He realized that he didn't know if he was afraid of the titans or purely hated them. Either way, he was going to fight. He promised his parents that he'd protect Sky and promised himself to avenge them.

They ran through the corridors and headed out to a large open area where the soldiers were standing in line. Sky and Luke sneaked into one of the lines. The commander started speaking shortly after. ''Listen up, soldiers. Titans have invaded the city of Milenas. Their plan is to take over the city, which is in a strategically important position, and our most important Titan Research Facility. Your mission consists in taking back the city, securing the civilians into the extraction point and to protect the content of the Titan Research Facility. Trucks deploy in 10 minutes. You are dismissed. ''

Everyone started moving back into the main building to get to the main exit. Once they got outside, all the soldiers started moving into the many military trucks parked there. Luke and Sky got into one of them with other soldiers. The city of Milenas was really close to the military base, which had sight to the city. Many soldiers came from there, making them scared for their families. Some prayed, others tried to think of something else. As for Luke and Sky, they were sharing earphones and listening to music.

''Can I borrow your earphones for the battle ?'' Sky asked. ''No need~ I got spare ones'' He reached for the chest pocket of his black Recon Corps unit jacket and took out the spare earphones, handing it to her. ''Thanks~'' She said, happy. She then stared at her brother's new black jacket. ''You've been transferred…?'' She asked, curious, but worry could be noticed in her voice. That black jacket meant danger. It meant that Luke would put his life on double risk. That different jacket belonged to the Recon Corps' Special Operations Squad. A squad that carried very important missions for mankind's sake and in consequence, more dangerous missions… ''Relocated. It's temporary, don't worry~'' Luke turned his sight to his sister and smiled sweetly at her ''Just…Be careful, ok ?'' she said, afraid and worried. He headed to the truck's back entrance and opened the zipper of the hood that was covering the whole back. The day's cold wind hit his face and brushed through his hair, while his scarf floated behind his back. He looked at his sister and smiled ''Don't worry~ I'm not planning on dying today~'' She smiled back and got up from her seat, heading towards him to give him a tight hug ''Same goes for you, ok~ ?'' he muttered, with his head lying on her shoulder. ''Ok, I'll be safe.~ Don't be reckless~'' she joked. They let go of the hug and Luke winked. ''Of course I will~ Don't you know me ?'' he chuckled and at that time, he turned around and shot his waist wires at two trees they were passing by. He stood there, hanging, and gave her a two finger salute as the truck disappeared into a valley.

This was the first time they were fighting separated from each other… It gave both of them a feeling of uneasiness that bothered them… They couldn't take care of each other and it was killing them… In the battle for the city of Nikelos, they experienced this fear when they were put in separate teams… But once again, they promised each other to come back alive, just like the old days. He released the wires when a truck stopped behind him to pick him up. He walked to the back of the truck and a pretty girl with an eye-patch peeked out of the back's hood. ''Get in…''


	2. Chapter 2 - Team

CHAPTER 2 – TEAM

-Luke's Side-

Luke entered the back of the truck, which was practically empty. He sat on the floor of the vehicle and looked alternately at the other 3 soldiers inside the truck. He recognized 2 of them. Sitting on his left side, was Raven, who chuckled and shook her head when she saw him. On his right, was the girl with the eye-patch, Diana, a soldier from the Trainee Corps before his that ranked 1st. She had medium length mahogany hair by the shoulder and her uncovered eye showed a shining greenish hazel color. She was 5 years older than Luke and Raven, making her 21 years old. The last soldier was leaning against the outer side of the driver's seat with his arms crossed. He had his long blonde hair by the nape tied up in a ponytail. He was taller than Raven and Diana and also taller than Luke. He was muscled and well built. He crossed a leg over the other and looked up to Luke. ''Welcome ! We are the new Special Operation Squad of the Recon Corps. I'm Captain Michael and I'm gonna be leading this team. I've already introduced myself to the rest of the team, at least to those who didn't know me.'' When Michael finished his sentence, Luke heard a light snore in the corner of the truck. He then realized that there was someone sleeping in there, completely covered with a black blanket that hid that person. Michael chuckled ''As I was saying, you only know one person in here and that person is Raven Clark, from your Trainee Corps. Then you have Diana, my girlfrie-'' ''I'm not your girlfriend…'' Diana, interrupted with a firm and harsh voice. Michael laughed lowly and didn't seem to care ''Whatever you say babe~ Anyways, the girl sleeping in the corner is Lilianne, also from our Trainee Corps. And the 5 of us make the Spec Ops Squad ! Now… Let's head to what matters… Our mission is simple but complex at the same time… The simplicity lies in our briefing. We have to get inside the Titan Research Facility and escort a very peculiar item or items, since we're getting lots of boxes full of the material. So… The difficulty of this mission is in how to get in. There will definitely be titans around the Facility and probably some titan-shifters and anti-humans inside so take these.'' He gave each one of them, except Lilianne, a handgun. ''Those are for emergencies. Always aim for the head. I don't know if it works but we will only know by trying. Also, don't improvise. We'll split in two teams. Diana will go with Luke and I'll go with Raven.'' Luke raised his hand to ask a question but lowered it a bit after, feeling stupid and realizing that he wasn't on the academy anymore. ''What about Lilianne ?'' he asked ''Oh, Lilianne is our tech girl~ She's going to give us directions through these.'' He handed them all a small metal circle. Luke and Raven looked a bit at them before putting it in their ears, realizing that it was an earphone and a microphone at the same time. ''She'll also be guiding us inside of the Facility, telling us where to go and where to find what we're looking for'' Luke scratched his chin before asking ''What exactly are we looking for ?'' Michael chuckled but Luke noticed that he got a little pale ''Wow, you're a curious kid, aren't you…? They told me you were so but I still chose you. The thing is, I can't tell you, kid… This is the Spec Ops and our first rule is «Follow your orders, with no questions asked» and I hope you follow that rule strictly. We're on a confidential mission to retrieve an even more confidential item. If the bosses decide to tell you what we're going to get, you'll get to know it later… Until then, let's just worry about following their orders.'' Luke nodded and sat beside Raven. He sighed and leaned his head back against the truck's wall. He was impatient, nervous and anxious. God knows what happened to Sky already… He was afraid that she was wounded or worse… Dead... To help his anxiety, the vehicle stopped. Everyone exited the truck and looked around the ruined city.

They were standing on a tall hill on the edge of the battleground. The mixed scent of smoke and blood was already overly present on Milenas. ''Have the civilians been evacuated already ?'' said a sleepy voice through the microphone in their ears. The team looked behind and spotted Lilianne, a short ginger girl rubbing her light green eyes under her rectangular glasses. She yawned and placed a finger below each one of the lenses in her glasses, pushing them up. ''Oh ! Who's the little boy ?~ '' she had a spicy voice. She seemed the type of girl that would burn you if you'd stand up to her. ''Little ?'' asked Luke. ''It's a joke kid, relax~ By the way, you guys didn't answer my question. Have the civilians been evacuated ?'' at the precise moment that Lilianne finished her phrase, the withdrawal signal was given. A loud alarm noise coming from a huge speaker in the middle of the town, letting all the soldiers know that the civilians that survived the invasion have been extracted. The whole team looked above them and watched hundreds of soldiers retreating to safety. ''Now it's our turn… The main forces are retreating and only the vanguard is staying. The elite teams are coming in which means that the enemy is bringing their elites as well… Titan-shifters and elite anti-humans… '' said Michael, now facing the team. ''Alright ! Think of this as a Capture the Flag game ! Retrieve the flag which in this case is the item we're looking for and come to the extraction point. Remember the teams ? Me and Raven, Luke and Diana. Okay… I wish you all good luck and may you all come back safe… Luke, your commander warned me about your recklessness… Try not to put yourself in danger and more important… Don't put others in danger…'' Michael said, looking at Luke. His phrase shocked, embarrassed and enraged Luke, who clenched his fist and bit his tongue. He tried to hold it back but his thoughts spoke louder. He glared at Michael, who kept looking at him, knowing that the boy would say something. ''With all due respect, sir but… I think you are either blind or dumb… I'm not the reckless brat you think I am… I am an extremely capable and useful soldier and I believe that that's the reason why you chose me… So you can shove my non-existing recklessness somewhere deep inside you where the sun can't reach…'' And with those words, Luke flew away at high speed, to somewhere far away from there. Diana looked at Michael, who was now surprised and shocked. ''I warned you…'' said Diana ''I told you to go easy in the kid…'' she flew away after Luke. Raven patted Michael's soldier. ''He's been through a lot… He's a bit edgy when someone gets on his nerves. This really won't be the last time he speaks to someone like that. Let's go…'' They both took flight.

END OF CHAPTER 2


	3. Chapter 3 - Gone

CHAPTER 3 – Gone

Luke felt the cold wind brush against his face, which calmed and soothed him. He just insulted his boss and could get court-martialed for that… But that wasn't on his mind anymore. His mind circled back to Sky. Was she okay ? Was she safe ? Was she wounded ? Was she… Dead ? Luke's anxiety rose and he felt and he felt a knot tie up in his stomach. He heard a grapple hook being shot behind him. The wire flew like a bullet through the air on his left side and grappled a building nearby. Diana appeared beside him shortly after. ''You okay, kid..? '' she asked. Luke sighed deeply, shaking his head in denial, negating the fact that he was okay. ''No I am not… My sister might be dead or dying and I'm not there to help her ! I'll probably die in this mission according to what Michael said and everyone keeps calling me reckless and saying that I put others in danger and it makes me feel like shit !'' at the same time of that exclamation, he slammed his sword against a building so hard that he broke it half. ''Fuck !'' he spotted a titan below him and released the blade, replacing it with a new one. He made a full circle around the building he was hooked on and and let go. Gravity pulled him down and he grappled the side of the titan's neck, starting to circle the titan. He looked around the street, analysing. The street was narrow and wasn't the best place for maneuvers but still, Luke reeled in on the precise moment he was passing over the titan's shoulder. When he got to the nape, he sliced it off swiftly and accurately. He flied back to the roof where Diana was watching him from. She looked at him, analysing every point of his face. After a bit, she said ''You see kid, you've got skills, you're smart and intelligent but you're too defying and stubborn. You simply don't care. And that could get you killed. You have to pay more attention and remember who you're fighting. You have to listen more. Instead of only following your guts, follow your guts, your senses AND what others say. You'll do better like that'' she cleaned a stream of hot titan blood from his cheek with her thumb. ''Let's go, before we get late'' they bloth flew away to the Facility.

-Meanwhile, with Michael and Raven-

As they fly to the Research Facility, they kill every titan in their way there. They stop at a safe spot with supplies to recharge blades and battery and to drink water. They sat down to rest for a bit and Michael finally spoke. ''So, what's your story ? What got you here ?'' Raven shrugged before saying ''The usual… My parents died during the titan invasion in the city of Octavia and I want to avenge them. It's the least I can do for them'' Michael stared at her for a bit ''Wow… I'm sorry for asking..'' Raven shook her head ''No problem. It's okay, really. Hey hum… Can you go easy on him ? Don't be so harsh with him. He's kind of a time bomb. And he's gonna end blowing himself up.'' Michael chuckled ''Yeah okay but if he screws up really bad, I won't be patting him in the back. Oh, by the way. Want to know what's in that box ? I can't keep the secret anymore and you guys deserve to know.'' Michael said as he turned on the communicator on his ear so that the whole team could listen. ''Titan serum'' and even though everyone was in different spots of the town, they all froze and their eyes widened, except for Michael. ''Titan serum..?'' asked Lilianne, chocked ''W-what is humanity doing with that…?'' she stuttered. ''Experimenting. Ever heard of Eren Jeager ?'' Raven nodded ''Yeah. That titan kid from 1200 years ago, right ?'' Michael nodded ''Yup. We're fighting fire with fire. We're using titans to fight titans.'' Michael declared. Lilianne thought for a bit. ''That seems risky… What if the serum goes wrong and just spawns off a normal, derpy, blood-thirsty titan ?'' she asked. ''That has to do with the genetics of every person injected with the serum. Some are compatible and some aren't. But we improved the titan serum a whole lot so the possibilities of creating a titan shifter are bigger now, even though they're still kind of small'' explained Michael. Diana called out ''Guys… Trouble incoming… And it's not good at all…'' she said, with her eyes put on the wall. Around 30 soldiers were standing on top of it. Some of the soldiers threw the corpses of the defeated Garrison troop that was manning the cannons off the wall. ''Assholes. Jerks. Filthy shits…'' said Raven, enraged by their arrogance. ''Wait. Are those Anti-Humans..?'' asked Luke, watching as the soldiers on top of the wall load their handguns and sawed off shotguns. ''I… Wasn't expecting that…'' said Michael, with his eyes widened now. ''We gotta move, let's go.'' as he said that, a yellow colored flare was shot from the top of the Titan Research Facility. After seeing the flare, every enemy soldier on top of the wall jumped off, beginning to head in the direction of the Facility. ''Alright team, let's hurry !'' said Michael and they all flew away.

Luke and Diana switched teams, now Diana pairing up with Raven and Luke pairing up with Michael. Strength and speed respectively. ''Watch out for the battery. The Research Facility is still a mile ahead and we'll have to clear some bad guys along the way'' said Michael to Luke as they descended to the street in the middle of the buildings. ''Be ready for anything'' said Michael before making a sharp turn to the left. His eyes widened when an Anti-Human passed few centimeters beside him. Luke, with a quick reaction, hooked the waist wires to two buildings beside him. He let himself get thrown forward by his movement and then he reeled the cables in, being pulled backwards and acting like a slingshot. He released the wires and was thrown back to the previous alley. He grabbed a windowsill to support himself and analyze the street. The anti-human was now flying in his direction. At high speed, Luke advanced towards him, taking out his blades, meanwhile. He charged at the enemy as he got closer and closer, who was already aiming at him. ''Look out !'' yelled Michael, who had just returned to the alley Luke was on. Luke stared at the Anti-Human with a defiant yet serious face. ''Bam~'' said the Anti-Human when he got close enough. He shot, with a look of joy in his face. Luke, as if a force had gotten into him, dodged the bullet. He dodged it. His eyes were just as widened as everyone else's in the alley. But it wasn't just that. The Anti-Human stuttered as he saw his stomach trespassed with Luke's blade. He coughed a big amount of blood out and chuckled before saying ''You're a good one, punk. They'll make sure to get you.'' And he died. Luke's face was a mix of shock and confusion. Luke removed the blade from the dead hostile's stomach and the body fell from a 10 meter height. Luke was hooked at buildings on his sides. He climbed to the closest roof and Michael met him up there a few seconds later. ''You okay, kid ?'' he said. ''Y-yeah… W-we should get going…'' he stuttered. ''Yeah, let's go'' Michael took flight but Luke didn't. He walked to the building's edge and stared at the corpse of the first human being he killed. "I don't pity you..." said Luke "Wrong choices bring bad consequences... And choosing the life where you kill your own kind was the worst you made... I don't know your name. Nor your story. But you have my word when I say that I will hunt down every last one of you... I don't know what you ment with those last words of yours... But if they come and get me, I'll be ready... And I swear that if they try to harm those I love, I'll fucking kill everyone..." and with those words, he left and began flying in the direction of the Research Facility


End file.
